Memories
by Pikazoom
Summary: Seto/Yami songfic. Set in Ancient Egypt. Please R & R ^_^


A/N: Ever hear these really touching songs while reading or staring at Yu- gi-oh? Well, this is what happens kiddies. A Yu-gi-oh songfic!  
  
Yami: Dear lord!  
  
Yugi: You put off your other stories for this?!  
  
Pikazoom: Well I have writers block for the others.  
  
Yami and Yugi: -_-'  
  
Disclaimer: Song: "Memories" by Gackt (translated by Mina-P) Yu-gi-oh's not mine. Darn.  
  
Extra note: Seto's Egyptian name is confirmed as Seto. Yami's is not confirmed.  
  
Extra note: Are there fireflies in Egypt?  
  
Extra note: How the heck do I get it to italicize?!  
  
Note to Shin Kan: I'M SORRY! *is hysterical* I wouldn't have done it if I thought it was stealing! ; . ; *runs off to sulk* (if you people don't know what the heck I'm talking about, read my reviews)  
  
Revised: Because I am uncreative, Ouji has now reverted back to the name Yami. *sweatdrops* Are you happy Shin?! I'M SORRY! ; . ; *sulks*  
  
Memories  
  
imayonaka ni kimi to nukedashite tsukiakari ni terasarenagara  
  
"yume wa sameru koto wa nai" to boku no ude o tsukanda mama  
  
boku to kawashita yakusoku wa keshite hatasenai koto o  
  
wakarinagara mo kimi wa sotto hohoendeita  
  
(In the middle of the night, I slip out with you as we're illuminated by the moonlight  
  
"I won't wake up from this dream" you said, as you held onto my hand  
  
We know that the promises we exchanged can't be completely erased away  
  
And so you softly smiled)/i  
  
"I won't wake up from this dream," Yami said, leaning on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"How are you sure it's a dream?" Seto asked, nuzzling the boy's soft tri- colored hair.  
  
"It's just so beautiful.too beautiful to be real."  
  
The two boys sat upon the edge of the Nile together. Night had fallen hours ago, and Seto had helped Yami sneak out of the stuffy palace. It was the night of a full moon. The brilliance of the giant sphere in the sky reflected off the Nile's clear water. The fireflies danced around them, like moving stars.  
  
iboku no kono koe ga todoku made kono basho de kimi no soba ni iru yo  
  
(Until my voice reaches you, I will be right here with you)  
  
ryoute o yozora ni nobashite te no hira no tsuki o mitsumeta mama  
  
shizuka ni nemuru kimi wa totemo kirei de  
  
(We raise both hands to the night sky and gazed at the moon in our palms  
  
You're so pretty when you're quietly sleeping)/i  
  
"Do you think the gods are up there?" Yami asked, cupping the moon with his palm.  
  
"Maybe. You'll probably join them up there someday," Seto replied while completing the circle around the moon.  
  
Yami yawned softly as sleep overtook him. "Would you.come with me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"If I could you know I would. I'll follow you anywhere," Seto whispered into Yami's ear, and then proceeded to plant a kiss on the pharaoh's spicy lips.  
  
Yami simply smiled and lay down in his beloved's lap. He yawned again and watched the moon blur out of view as his eyes shifted close.  
  
ikimi no karada subete dakishimete hoho o yosete hanasanai kara  
  
mou nakanai de yo ga akeru made itsumo soba ni iru yo  
  
zutto... kono sekai ga kuchihatetemo  
  
zutto...  
  
(I embrace your entire body and put my hands on your cheeks, I won't let go  
  
So don't cry any more, until the night becomes dawn, I'll always be right here with you  
  
Always... Even if the world falls to ruins  
  
Always.)/i  
  
Yami's eyes reopened with worry at the sound of footsteps. Seto lifted him up and carried over to a large rock where they hid from view. It wasn't fair. Afraid of being caught, peaceful moments together never truly lasted. Yami could feel the tears stream down his cheeks as the depression sank back into him.  
  
Seto frowned at Yami's sadness. The pharaoh should be happy too, ne? The cobalt-eyed priest pulled him closer and heard a faint gasp from his shorter companion. The brunette's hand worked their way up the figure's waist and onto his now blushing cheeks. "I won't let go, so don't cry anymore, okay?"  
  
"You promise?" Yami sniffled.  
  
"Until the night becomes dawn, I'll always be right here with you."  
  
iima no boku ni wa mada warau koto sae dekinai kedo kimi to no yakusoku wa kanarazu mamoru kara  
  
(Right now, I can't even laugh, but I'll definitely keep my promise to you)/i  
  
~~~time skip~~~ Seto stared at Yami's soulless body. It was pale, almost ghostly white. "The pharaoh.should be happy too.ne?" he whispered. It was not to be so. Yami had selflessly sacrificed his life and placed his own soul in his Sennen Puzzle, his most treasured item.  
  
Seto wanted to laugh. I mean, this was all a joke, right? A sick joke. Instead of laughter, he released a choking sound, and then a sob. He was dead! His koi was really dead! He cried. It was all he could do.  
  
"Y-Yami. No matter w-what, I'll definitely keep my promise t-to you." The brunette was having trouble talking through his sorrow.  
  
iboku no mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru kimi no subete o hanasanai kara mou nakanai de nido to mayowanai de arukitsuzuketeiku yo zutto... kono sekai ga kuchihatetemo kitto mata deaeru yo itsuka mata meguriaeru hi made  
  
(You're still alive inside of my heart I won't let go So don't cry any more I won't be lost again I'll keep walking to you always... Even if the world falls to ruins I'll surely meet you again Someday, until the day I come across you again)/i  
  
"Yami. You're still alive inside of my heart. I won't let go." Seto brushed the crystal tears from his cobalt eyes. "I'll keep walking to you. Always. Even if the world falls to ruins, I'll surely meet you again. Someday, until the day I come across you again."  
  
He was crumbling on the inside. His love was dead. But he was rebuilding with the faith that they would both meet again. "I'll definitely keep my promise to you. I'll always be right here with you.always.even if the world falls to ruins."  
  
Now he had two promises. One, that they would meet up again. And two, he'd always be with him. Something that gave him hope. Something that gave him reassurance. Something that he'd always keep.  
  
Seto smiled with confidence of the future as he picked up a stainless, pure dagger from the cold, hard floor.  
  
ikono sekai ga kuchihatetemo  
  
(Even if the world falls to ruins)  
  
kono sekai ga kuchihatetemo  
  
(Even if the world falls to ruins)  
  
kono sekai ga kuchihatetemo  
  
(Even if the world falls to ruins)/i  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Review please!  
  
Yugi: *bawls* It's so touching!  
  
Yami: *sniffles*  
  
Pikazoom: *eyes are watery* 


End file.
